


You are my reason

by a_girl_who_dreams



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, clumsy Thomas, just read it, not a lot to tag right here, then judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_girl_who_dreams/pseuds/a_girl_who_dreams
Summary: Thomas just can´t seem to concentrate when Newt´s around





	You are my reason

**Author's Note:**

> Annother small one shot, this time Newtmas because they´re hella cute. I hope you like and enjoy it, please leave comments on how I could increase my skills or whatever you want to comment ;)

Eyes like deep pools of honey, addicted to them like a bee.  
Hair as blonde and soft as an angel´s.  
Lips pink and plumb, moving without saying a single word.  
“THOMMY? Are you even listening?!”  
Or so he thought.  
Blushing a deep shade of scarlet Thomas could only manage with force to draw his eyes from those lips, landing on those honey coloured eyes instead. This sight wasn´t really helping his concentration, so, the only sound leaving his mouth, was a strangled half-gasp, on which he nearly choked. The scarlet turned an even deeper shade.  
“Are you ok? You´ve been acting rather weird lately. I´m starting to worry, Tommy.” Newt said in a concerned tone, a frown building between his brows.  
Now Newt thought about it, it was true. Thomas behaviour towards the second in command became stranger the longer he was in the glade. It was nearly five months now that he came out of their box and he didn´t act like this at all when they first met.  
Just last week Thomas dropped a thick tree trunk he was carrying with Alby, causing their leader to get squished under it. Or when he repaired the broken roof of their homestead he lost grip on his hammer, which fell of the roof and nearly hit Chuck. And don´t get him started on the countless times Thomas trips and falls over things and people. Let´s get it straight that Newt always is an eye witness to those incidents. It´s like they happen short after he sees Thomas. Just like he´s the reason for all those accidents... But then again, Thomas is the clumsiest boy Newt has ever met and why would he be the reason ?  
Not that he didn´t want it to be. Newt developed a kinda -liking for that clumsy boy. Ok, maybe that´s not right. He´s downright heads over heels for him. But that doesn´t change that Thomas doesn´t feel the same way about him. He can´t lose Tommy as friend, he grew on him to much and when it means to bury his feelings deep down in his heart, then so be it.   
“Just go and help Minho with the maps”, Newt repeated again. Thomas nodded, averting his eyes to avoid any further embarrassments and stumbled away.  
Newt chuckled to himself when he watched the runner go, falling over a root every once a while. 

***

It was evening already when Thomas left the map room together with Minho approaching the homestead with the smell of Frypan´s dinner in their noses, being really hungry after a long day of deciphering maps and discussing theories.  
All Thomas wanted was a nice dinner and then heading to bed without making a complete fool of himself in front of Newt. He still cringed every time he thought about Newt catching him staring at his lips. Thomas was convinced that Newt knows of his obsession with the blonde now, or at least assumes something like that. The look he gave him, just no.   
He opened the door to the homestead. Still a lot of guys lingered at the table, eating their dinner, just talking and joking and in the middle of their lot there was Newt, looking up and smiling widely at him. Thomas traitor stomach did this triple looping thingy again and he shyly smiled back. The brunett grabbed some food and made his way to sit next to this angel.  
During their dinner they just laughed a lot and talked about their seperate days, joking just like the other boys around them. It was a nice and calm atmosphere then and people didn´t want to just lay down, so they made preparations for a bonfire.  
One big fire was burning in no time, surrounded by tree trunks for the guys to sit and lean on. They gathered round the fire and just proceeding with their laughs, discussions and jokes. Thomas happened to share a tree trunk with Newt and was rather happy about it. He could secretly watch him, his profile being illuminated by the fire, his eyes lighten up when he laughed, his face splitting into a wide grin. He was beautiful.   
“What are you staring at, Tommy?”  
Damn! He´d been caught again! Twice in one day. Great, and what now? He couldn´t just get up and leave, couldn´t escape this situation as he did earlier that day.   
That meant one thing: desperate times demand desperate measures.  
“You.”  
Newt´s reaction was instant. His smile vanished, a panicked look replaced it, though he blushed hard as he looked at the ground.   
Shit. What has he done?!   
“Bloody hell, Tommy, what got you so confident tonight?”, Newt teased, his smile back in place, though a little bit different from before. Almost shy.  
Desperate times, desperate measures.  
“You.”  
This time he didn´t wait for Newt´s reaction. He just dived forward until his lips met Newt´s. It was just a soft brush of lips, a whisper of a kiss. Until Newt kissed back. It grew more intense, passionate. Newt tilted his head to deepen the kiss and moved his right hand to cup Thomas face, the other pushed at his hip. The runner got it and climbed in the other boys lap, putting his own arms around Newt´s neck to bring him closer, always closer towards him. All around them they could hear cheers and a lot of “Finally”`s of the other boys, but all what mattered then and there was them, kissing.  
Eventually they had to break the kiss to get some air in their lungs, putting their foreheads together, panting and smiling at each other.   
“So, I am the reason for all your unfortunate accidents after all”, Newt figured, grinning at Thomas before pecking him on the mouth.  
“Of course, you are, Newt, you always were.”


End file.
